


Lost Propinquity

by ONeillwith2ls



Series: Episode tags [26]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Episode: s08e07 Affinity, F/M, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls
Summary: Why did Sam say yes to Pete when she was asking Jack about 'us' earlier in the episode?Well Sam listens with her heart.And it always gets it wrong.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Pete Shanahan
Series: Episode tags [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652002
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Lost Propinquity

**“What about you? If things had been different…”** she stumbled. How was she even having this conversion? She wondered.

Everything had been so muddled up since she came back from the Prometheus. She knew the Jack she had seen there was a hallucination, some kind of subconscious representation of _her_ real Jack.

But what he had said was true, wasn’t it? She was clinging to what Jack O’Neill represented to her, safety and security, no chance of getting hurt if you couldn’t give your heart away in the first place.

So she had sat and watched a nice normal bloke propose to her, she had given Jack every logical reason why she shouldn’t marry Pete, yet her last point of argument was him.

Her first and last and only reason why she shouldn’t be settling down with someone else.

**“I wouldn't be here.”** He told her. Silently they looked at each other for a moment but it seemed like an eternity.

That wasn’t an answer, that was a cryptic clue to a crossword puzzle! If asked to solve it with her head she might be able to, but she knew this was a matter of the heart and so couldn’t solve it with her head, she had to use her heart and everyone knew, Sam’s heart doesn’t make good decisions.

He walked out and she looked after him for a moment before tears started swelling in her eyes, she went to the door and shut it locking it for safe measure.

_“I wouldn't be here.”_ Means he would have dump the job.

_“I wouldn't be here.”_ Means he would have given it all up for her.

_“I wouldn't be here.”_ Means he didn’t love her.

All he needed to say was “Please, pick me!” and she would _wait_ , but he didn’t, he chose _“I wouldn't be here.”_

Hot tears escaped as she tried to control her breath—but she couldn’t.

She was right.

Jack O’Neill was nothing but a fantasy.

He could never _never_ love her.

She had been so very _very_ wrong.

She could get hurt.

Even if she never gave him her heart.

Because he had taken it anyway.

She wiped her tears away and sat down. She took the small box and opened it again. 

Maybe Pete wasn't such a bad guy to settle down with?


End file.
